I need you, we need you
by clem's
Summary: Un soir Logan quitte Veronica. Le lendemain un drame survient et Logan apprend une nouvelle qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais. POST 3x20. LoVe. HAPPY END.


**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'idée originale de la série Veronica Mars vient de Rob Thomas, notre chef à tous !

**Résumé :** Un soir Logan quitte Veronica encore une fois. Le lendemain un drame arrive et Logan apprend une nouvelle qui bouleversera sa vie en entière.

**Rating :** K, pour tous

* * *

**I need you, we need you.**

**Because of you - Kelly Clarkson.**

Logan : Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux. Je vais aller dormir à l'hôtel le temps qu'on y voie plus clair. On a besoin de faire le point tous les deux.

_Il embrassa sa femme sur le front puis sortit._

_Veronica laissa ses larmes couler. Elle était anéantie, il était parti peut-être pour toujours ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'aimait, sans lui elle n'était plus rien. Elle avait besoin de lui, il était son souffle, son cœur. Sans lui elle allait mourir. _

_Oui ils avaient des problèmes. Mais ils en avaient toujours eus, ils avaient toujours réussi à les surmonter, ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Pas maintenant pas après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre._

_Elle s'effondra sur le canapé et regarda autour d'elle. Le salon était meublé avec goût, le grand canapé en cuir marron clair était au milieu formant un grand L devant il y avait une grande télé écran plat posée sur une console en verre. Il y avait aussi une table basse en verre et deux grands fauteuils assortis au canapé. _

_Les murs étaient neutres blancs, le parquet luisait, il venait d'être ciré. Au fond de la pièce une grande arche donnait sur la salle à manger-cuisine. Ils habitaient ici ensemble depuis deux ans déjà. Ils avaient emménagé le lendemain de leur retour de voyage de noces. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux. Mais il avait raison plus rien n'était comme avant. Ils se parlaient à peine, ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. L'amour était toujours là du moins pour sa part mais ils s'étaient enfermés dans une certaine routine d'où ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Il avait besoin de respirer elle le comprenait mais c'était tout de même douloureux. _

_Ils étaient ensemble depuis dix ans, depuis leur deuxième année de lycée. Ils s'étaient quittés plusieurs fois mais ils avaient toujours fini par se retrouver puis ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais se quitter. Ils s'étaient trompés. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans se déchirer. _

_Pourtant ils s'aimaient plus que tout, et c'était bien ça le problème, ils avaient trop peur de se perdre qu'ils finissaient inévitablement par le faire. Pour mieux se retrouver. Pourtant cette fois elle avait plus peur que les autres fois. Peut-être parce que maintenant elle n'était plus seule. Un petit être grandissait en elle, elle avait voulu lui dire mais il l'avait devancée. Et maintenant... maintenant. Elle se remit à pleurer._

_Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, épuisée par le chagrin et la fatigue._

**** **** **** ****

_Lui aussi une fois à l'hôtel pleura. Il savait qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision pour eux deux. Ils étaient comme ça, passionnés, ils avaient besoin de se faire mal pour s'aimer mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de stabilité. Il l'aimait, elle était la seule femme qu'il voulait mais elle lui avait encore menti. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur leur relation. _

_Après leur mariage ils avaient été sur un petit nuage, ils passaient des nuits de folie mais elles avaient commencé à s'espacer. Ils avaient arrêté de se parler et elle avait commencé à lui mentir. Tous les matins elle faisait semblant de partir au travail mais ça faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. UN MOIS ! Et pourtant tous les matins elle l'embrassait en lui souhaitant bonne journée._

_Pourquoi elle lui avait menti. Il aurait accepté n'importe quelle explication, il lui avait toujours dit que si un jour elle voulait arrêter de travailler il gagnait assez pour les nourrir tous les deux mais elle avait toujours refusé. Elle tenait à son indépendance et elle était têtue sa petite Mars. _

_Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui avait menti. Il ne voyait qu'une raison valable, elle le trompait. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé et pourtant elle lui paraissait improbable. Mais il avait regardé ses relevés bancaires et tous les jours depuis un mois elle allait dans un motel. Le gérant lui avait dit qu'elle venait toujours payer la chambre seule mais qu'une fois il avait vu un homme entrer dedans. Le gérant n'avait pas pu le décrire. Il n'avait vu en réalité que son dos. L'aimait-elle ou aimait-elle cet homme ? _

_Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle le trompait. L'adultère avait détruit leurs deux familles. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça._

_Il s'endormit que tard dans la nuit. Demain quand il serait calmé il irait lui parler et lui demanderait des explications. Il espérait plus que tout au monde qu'il se trompe, qu'elle allait dans ce motel pour une raison toute innocente, juste pour pouvoir dormir parce qu'il ronflait. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour qu'il se soit trompé._

_**** **** **** ****_

**Lightning Crashes - Live**

_Logan fut réveillé le lendemain par un appel de Wallace._

Logan : Salut vieux qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Wallace : C'est Veronica

_La panique l'envahit soudain._

Logan : Quoi Veronica ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Wallace : Elle vient d'être amenée à l'hôpital. Elle est vraiment mal il faut que tu viennes. J'y suis déjà. Je t'attends.

Logan : J'arrive tout de suite.

_Dans un état second il s'habilla, paya sa chambre et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital._

_********_

_I_

_Il arriva dix minutes après l'appel de Wallace. Il demanda à la réceptionniste où était Veronica Echolls. Elle lui indiqua la salle des familles. _

_Wallace l'attendait. Il avait le visage défait, la peur se lisait dans ses traits. Quand il vit Logan entrer il se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Avec le temps ils étaient devenus amis. Veronica et lui se voyaient toujours autant._

Logan : Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

Wallace : Elle a eu un accident de voiture. Elle m'a appelé ce matin et m'a dit que tu avais dormi à l'hôtel cette nuit. Je lui ai dit de passer me voir, qu'on discute. En voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas j'ai pris la voiture et en chemin j'ai vu sa voiture dans le ravin. J'ai appelé les secours tout de suite.

Logan : _(il pleurait)_ Elle va s'en sortir. Wallace dis-moi qu'elle va bien et qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Wallace : Les médecins ne se sont pas encore prononcés. On en saura plus dans quelques heures.

_Logan s'assit sur une chaise et pleura la tête entre les mains._

Wallace : Veronica est une battante, elle s'en sortira.

_Il avait dit ça plus pour se rassurer lui que Logan. Il avait peur pour sa sœur de cœur. Il l'avait vue. Il avait vu tout ce sang, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds devenus rouges. Il avait vu ses yeux exorbités par la douleur et la peur. Seul un miracle pourrait la sauver, il le savait._

Logan : Il faut prévenir son père et sa sœur.

Wallace : Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Logan : C'est moi son mari, je dois le faire...

_Il composa le numéro du père de Veronica de tête. Le téléphone sonna trois fois dans le vide puis une jeune fille lui répondit._

Logan : Emily c'est Logan. Je peux parler à ton père s'il te plait.

Emily : Attends je vais le chercher.

Keith : Logan, bonjour mon garçon comment tu vas ?

Logan : M. Mars, _(sa voix se brisa)_ c'est Veronica, elle a eu un accident. Elle est à l'hôpital.

Keith : Mon dieu elle va bien ?

Logan : Je n'ai pas vu le médecin encore mais selon Wallace son état est plutôt grave.

Keith : J'arrive tout de suite.

_Il raccrocha._

_**** **** **** ****_

_Quinze minutes plus tard Keith Mars et Emily Reynolds les rejoignirent._

_Emily était la demi-sœur de Veronica, elle avait douze ans. Veronica et son père l'avait découverte quand Lianne avait été retrouvée morte. Le père de Veronica avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle. La petite n'avait pas de père et plus de mère. Veronica adorait sa petite sœur, elles étaient très proches._

_Keith était abattu par la nouvelle, Emily tordait nerveusement ses mains. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, elle avait peur de perdre sa sœur, sa confidente, celle qui jouait le rôle de mère dans sa vie depuis maintenant cinq ans. Elle serra brièvement Logan et Wallace dans ses bras. Keith fut le premier à parler._

Keith : Il y a eu des nouvelles ?

Logan : Une infirmière est passée il y a cinq minutes, elle est toujours au bloc, elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. Un médecin ne devrait pas tarder à passer.

_En effet un médecin vint les voir une heure plus tard._

Médecin : Vous êtes la famille de Mme Echolls ?

Logan : Je suis son mari, voici son père, sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Elle va bien ?

Médecin : On est toujours en train de l'opérer. On a réussi à réduire les principales hémorragies, on a dû lui retirer la rate et un morceau du foie, aucun autre organe n'a l'air touché mais elle continue à perdre beaucoup de sang. Ses blessures sont très graves. Elle a également une blessure à la tête qui nous inquiète beaucoup mais le bébé s'accroche...

Logan : Le... le bébé ?!

Médecin : Oui monsieur, votre femme est enceinte.

Logan : Je ... mais c'est impossible !

Wallace : Si Logan, Veronica est enceinte.

Logan : Tu ... tu le savais ?

Wallace : Veronica m'en avait parlé.

Médecin : Je suis désolé de vous apprendre ça comme ça. Je dois retourner m'occuper de votre femme. Sachez que nous faisons tout notre possible pour sauver votre femme et votre enfant.

Logan : Merci docteur.

_Une fois le médecin parti un silence pesant s'installa_.

Logan : Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

Wallace : Elle voulait être vraiment sûre qu'il survivrait avant de te l'annoncer. Ces deux autres fausses couches vous ont détruits, elle voulait t'épargner encore cette épreuve.

Logan : Ou alors ce n'est pas moi le père...

Wallace : Quoi ?! Comment tu peux penser ça ? Veronica te trompait ! Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça, Logan. Elle t'aime plus que tout.

Logan : _(hors de lui)_ Alors pourquoi elle me ment depuis un mois ? Pourquoi elle me dit qu'elle va bosser alors qu'elle passe ses journées dans un motel ? Pourquoi elle reçoit un homme dans ce motel ? Pourquoi elle me cache l'existence de cet enfant si ce n'est parce que ce n'est pas le mien ?

Wallace : Calme-toi. Jamais Veronica ne t'a trompé. Elle t'aime trop pour ça. Si elle ne va plus travailler c'est pour être sûre que le bébé tienne, si elle va dans un motel c'est pour ne pas rester dehors toute la journée. Et l'homme qui va la voir au motel c'est moi Logan. Elle ne te trompe pas. Si elle ne t'a rien dit pour le bébé c'était pour te protéger. Crois-moi elle ne t'a jamais trompé.

Logan : _(en pleurs)_ Jure-le moi. Promets-le moi.

Wallace : Je te le promets sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. C'est la vérité. Aie confiance en ta femme.

_Logan sortit de la salle et alla dans les toilettes vomir ses tripes. Il avait douté d'elle, il avait douté de la femme qu'il aimait et ça l'avait probablement tué. S'il avait eu confiance en elle il ne serait pas parti hier, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller voir Wallace et elle n'aurait ... elle n'aurait.... Il se remit à vomir._

_Emily entra doucement dans les toilettes. Elle trouva Logan en train de vomir. Elle l'aida à se relever et à aller se rincer le visage_

Logan : Merci Emily. Comment va ton beau-père ?

Emily : Il est anéanti. Et toi comment tu vas ?

Logan : Je me sens coupable.

Emily : Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'as pas voulu cet accident. En aucun cas tu n'es coupable.

Logan : Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai cru qu'elle me trompait. J'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait menti qu'elle n'allait plus au travail puis j'ai découvert ses relevés de chambres d'hôtel et j'y suis allé et ..._ (les larmes lui montèrent)_ et le gérant m'a dit qu'elle venait tous les jours et qu'un jour il avait vu un homme entrer dans la chambre. Alors hier soir je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on réfléchisse sur nous et je suis parti. Si elle allait voir Wallace ce matin c'était à cause de moi. C'est de ma faute si elle en est là, c'est de ma faute si elle perd le bébé. J'aurais dû avoir confiance en elle.

Emily : _(elle pleurait)_ Non, non Logan tu n'y es pour rien. Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde d'être soupçonneux, elle n'a pas été très maligne sur ce coup. Je t'en prie ne t'en veux pas.

Logan : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer la soirée d'hier.

Emily :_ (s'énervant d'un coup)_ Mais tu ne peux pas et ta culpabilité ne l'aidera pas. Elle a besoin de sentir que tu l'aimes et que tu veux qu'elle s'accroche. Arrête de penser à ça. Tu viens d'apprendre que tu vas être père ! Tu devrais penser à ça plutôt qu'à ce que tu lui as dit. Veronica va s'accrocher et vous allez l'accueillir ce petit Echolls. _(elle se mit à pleurer)_ J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur. Je ne veux pas perdre Veronica.

_Logan la prit dans ses bras et ensemble ils pleurèrent. Ils avaient peur de perdre cette personne qui était leur source de vie. Un élément essentiel dans leur équilibre si précaire. Sans Veronica ils étaient perdus, sans elle ils ne seraient plus rien._

_**** **** **** ****_

**Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley**

_Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'aient de meilleures nouvelles. Un médecin venait les voir toutes les heures. Elle était toujours sur la table d'opération mais elle s'accrochait et le bébé aussi. Ca faisait cinq heures, cinq longues heures qu'ils étaient tous réunis là à attendre._

_Enfin au bout de six heures un médecin vint les voir. Elle était enfin sortie du bloc. Maintenant tout dépendait d'elle, soit elle s'accrocherait et elle vivrait soit elle renonçait et ce serait la fin._

_Ils eurent le droit de la voir cinq minutes chacun._

_Logan passa le premier._

_Elle était allongée sur son lit reliée à de nombreuses machines. Une montrait son cœur battre et l'autre celui du petit être qui grandissait en elle. Il avait supporté ses longues heures d'opération ce qui tenait du miracle selon les médecins. Elle était livide, comme si la mort l'avait déjà prise. Mais le bip bip régulier disait le contraire. Elle ne l'avait pas encore eue et elle ne l'aurait pas. Logan refusait de la laisser partir._

Logan : Hey mon amour c'est moi. Les médecins m'ont dit que tu pouvais m'entendre. Je suis désolé Veronica, tellement désolé si tu savais. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. J'aurais dû avoir confiance. Ne me laisse pas tomber Mars, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait mon amour reviens. On élèvera notre bébé ensemble et on se quittera plus jamais. Je te le promets je ferai tout pour qu'on ne se sépare plus. Je t'aime tellement. Réveille-toi petit lynx, réveille-toi. Je t'attends, on t'attend tous. On a besoin de toi. Pense à Emily, elle a enfin trouvé un peu de stabilité tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, elle a besoin de toi. Et ton père, il ne peut pas vivre sans sa petite princesse. Wallace ne serait plus Wallace sans son petit marshmallow et moi ... et moi je ne serais plus rien sans toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner on a trop besoin de toi.

_Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et sortit laissant la place à l'ombre de Keith Mars. Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il avait besoin de la savoir hors de danger. Il savait qu'elle allait s'accrocher. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Non elle n'avait pas le droit._

_**** **** **** **** _

_Plus tard Keith, Emily et Wallace partirent. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer et ici ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Le destin de Veronica était entre ses mains, elle seule pouvait décider de mourir ou de continuer à vivre._

_Logan avait refusé de quitter son chevet. Il voulait qu'elle sente sa présence, qu'elle comprenne qu'il était revenu, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas._

_Une infirmière passait la voir toutes les heures mais son état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle vivait mais ne se réveillait pas._

_Un pédiatre vint le voir._

Pédiatre : Monsieur Echolls. Docteur Williamson, je suis le pédiatre qui va suivre votre femme.

Logan : Le bébé va s'en sortir ?

Pédiatre : Si Mme Echolls décide de tenir il a toutes les chances de vivre. Mais si elle lâche, le fœtus est trop jeune, il n'est pas encore viable on ne pourrait rien faire.

Logan : Veronica est une battante, elle n'abandonnera pas je le sais. On rêvait de cet enfant. On essaye d'en avoir depuis plus de deux ans. Elle en est à combien de mois ?

Pédiatre : Douze semaines.

Logan : Elle allait bientôt me l'annoncer, peut-être même hier mais moi je suis parti, j'ai cru qu'elle me trompait, c'est de ma faute si elle est là, c'est de ma faute si je risque de perdre ma femme et mon bébé...

Pédiatre : M. Echolls, vous n'êtes en rien responsable dans l'accident de votre femme. Vous devriez aller voir un psychologue on en a une très bonne dans cet hôpital, elle vous aidera à surmonter cette épreuve.

Logan : Non merci ça ira. Merci docteur.

Pédiatre : Sachez que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver votre femme et votre enfant. Je repasserai vous voir.

Logan : Au revoir docteur.

_Une fois le docteur parti, Logan se tourna vers Veronica._

Logan : Tu as entendu Veronica, le bébé va bien, il faut que tu t'accroches, douze semaines, il est là. Il tiendra maintenant, il faut juste que toi tu t'accroches. On l'aura notre bébé. On l'élèvera dans l'amour, il connaîtra et l'amour d'une mère et l'amour d'un père. Je te promets je serai un bon père, je prendrai exemple sur le tien. Je te promets de l'aimer plus que tout. Reviens je t'en prie. Tu te souviens de la première fois au Camelott ? Moi comme si s'était hier. Ce jour-là tu m'as volé mon cœur. Et la deuxième fois...

**Flash-back :**

_**Veronica ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue ici. Elle était allée voter puis une envie soudaine l'avait prise d'aller au Camelott. La scène de la cafeteria l'avait bouleversée. Et ce regard, son regard elle avait cru se perdre à jamais dedans. Elle voulait se sentir près de lui. Elle était trempée mais elle s'en fichait. Là sur ce balcon elle se laissa envahir par le souvenir. Le souvenir de ce jour qui la changea à tout jamais. **_

_**Désormais elle n'aimait que lui malgré tout. Malgré lui, malgré elle, malgré leurs déchirures. Elle l'aimait. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et commença à pleurer. Il lui manquait, elle avait l'impression de mourir lentement, à petit feu. Elle avait besoin de lui et maintenant elle s'en rendait compte. Sans lui elle n'était plus rien. Veronica Mars sans Logan Echolls dans sa vie c'était impossible.**_

_**Elle entendit une portière claquer, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, elle était bien ici, près de lui.**_

_**Elle avait senti sa présence avant d'entendre sa voix.**_

**Logan :**** Veronica...**

_**Elle se leva et le regarda dans les yeux, jamais elle ne pourrait sortir ce regard de sa vie. Dedans elle se sentait vivante.**_

_**Lentement elle s'approcha de lui, elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Instantanément ils ressentirent une chaleur parcourir leurs corps. Ils vivaient de nouveau. Logan ne se fit pas prier, il l'embrassa avec fougue, passion et désir.**_

_**Lorsque Logan termina le baiser, ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis sans un mot il lui prit la main et l'amena à sa voiture. Il alla au NGH. Cette nuit-là ils firent l'amour comme jamais. Ils étaient tellement en manque l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans le matin, qu'ils se promirent de ne plus jamais se quitter.**_

**Fin flash-back :**

Logan : Tu dois respecter cette promesse, cette promesse qu'on s'est faite. Tu es une femme de parole, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Veronica s'il te plait.

_Il se mit à pleurer sur sa main. Il avait tellement mal._

_La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Mac et Dick entrèrent doucement. _

Dick : Logan...

_Logan se retourna d'un bloc, le visage rempli de larmes. En voyant son ami de toujours il se leva et s'effondra dans ses bras. Mac, elle, s'approcha de sa meilleure amie._

Mac : Oh mon dieu... Veronica. Elle... elle va s'en sortir ?

Logan : Tout dépend d'elle. Si elle veut elle pourra mais si elle lâche... et bien si elle lâche...

Dick : Elle ne lâchera pas. V. est une battante, elle va s'accrocher.

Logan : Elle est enceinte de douze semaines.

_Mac et Dick le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés._

Mac : Et il va bien ?

Logan : Il survivra si elle survit.

Mac : Oh non... Je... je peux lui parler ?

Logan : On t'attend dans le couloir prends ton temps.

_Logan et Dick sortirent laissant Mac seule avec Veronica._

Mac : Eh Bond c'est Q. Dis donc tu aurais pu être là pour mon retour de voyage de noces ! J'étais là moi ! Veronica il faut que tu te réveilles, Logan a besoin de toi. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir mais j'avais imaginé te le dire devant un bon gros chocolat liégeois dans un de nos salons confortables de nos grandes villas pas dans cette chambre minuscule et morbide d'hôpital... Veronica je suis enceinte moi aussi. Et ... et je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher. Je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir sans toi Bond. S'il te plait réveille-toi.

_Le bip bip qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque commença à augmenter. Mac s'affola, elle cria. Inquiets Logan et Dick entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre. Logan appuya tout de suite sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière fit son entrée et bipa un médecin. Puis elle demanda aux trois amis de sortir._

_Commença alors un étrange ballet. De nombreux médecins et infirmières se rendirent dans sa chambre. Le bipbip devenait de plus en plus strident, les médecins bougeaient de plus en plus vite. La peur montait dans les cœurs des trois amis. Veronica ne pouvait pas lâcher c'était impossible, c'était une battante. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, pas maintenant qu'elle avait une vie stable, qu'elle était enfin heureuse et qu'elle allait être maman._

_D'un seul coup le silence se fit. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Au ralenti Logan s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait mal, trop mal, la tête lui tournait, il avait froid. Elle était partie il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Comme dans un rêve il commença à hurler, lui demander de revenir. Et aussi violement que c'était arrivé il sentit la chaleur remonter en lui, sa vue était redevenue normal. Un bip bip régulier résonna dans sa tête, il ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle était revenue. Elle avait résisté pour lui, pour leur enfant, pour eux tous qui ne seraient plus rien sans elle._

_Sans écouter les médecins qui lui interdisaient de rentrer il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa la remerciant de ne pas l'avoir abandonné, d'être restée avec lui._

_Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux mais elle les ferma rapidement à cause la lumière. Elle réessaya et cette fois-ci les garda assez longtemps ouverts pour que Logan puisse les voir à travers ses larmes._

Logan : Mon amour, tu es réveillée.

_Il pleura de plus belle._

Veronica : Lo...logan ?

Logan : Chut, chut ne parle pas économise tes forces.

Veronica : Je t'aime Logan.

Logan : Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout.

Infirmière : Monsieur Echolls vous devez nous laisser nous occuper de votre femme.

Logan : Je dois te laisser mon amour.

Veronica : Non, non reste on ne doit plus se quitter, tu me l'as promis. Logan j'ai peur reste avec moi. Ils veulent me tuer Logan.

Logan : Veronica je ne te quitte pas mais les médecins doivent faire leur travail. Ils sont là pour t'aider, pas pour te tuer je te le promets.

Veronica : Non pas les médecins, les hommes du 4x4 ils veulent me tuer. Ils m'ont foncé dedans, je n'ai pas pu les éviter. Logan ils vont me tuer.

_Logan ne comprenait pas ce que Veronica voulait dire mais il voyait la peur dans ses yeux. Elle était terrifiée._

Infirmière : Monsieur Echolls écartez-vous s'il vous plait nous devons soigner votre femme.

Veronica : Logan ne m'abandonne pas, reste avec moi... Logan

Infirmière : Monsieur Echolls...

Logan :_ (s'énervant)_ Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est terrifiée ! Elle a besoin de moi !

Infirmière : Elle a besoin de soin. Ecartez-vous ou nous appelons la sécurité !

Dick : Logan viens laisse les docteurs faire leur travail.

Veronica : Logan...

Logan :_ (en l'embrassant sur le front)_ Je reviens tout de suite mon amour. Je suis à côté ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne veut te tuer, ils sont tous là pour t'aider.

_Il s'écarta laissant les médecins l'approcher. Veronica se débattit, elle criait, appelait Logan. Logan ferma les yeux le cœur déchiré, il n'avait qu'une envie la rejoindre la prendre dans ses bras lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité mais il devait laisser les médecins la soigner et pourtant chacun de ses appels lui faisait mal. Il sortit de la pièce en courant. Il avait envie de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient secs. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre hurler._

_**** **** **** ****_

**My heart will go on - Celine Dion**

_Logan avait disparu. Veronica dormait tranquillement, les médecins lui avaient administré un tranquillisant pour pouvoir l'examiner. Maintenant Mac et Dick le cherchaient partout. _

_Mac finit par le trouver assis par terre dans un couloir il avait la tête bien droite et regarder un point loin devant lui. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. _

Mac : Les médecins ont fini.

Logan : Je lui avais promis de ne plus l'abandonner. Tu as vu comment elle hurlait. Elle avait besoin de moi.

Mac : Logan, les médecins avaient besoin de l'examiner, elle était désorientée. Allez viens elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et elle aura besoin de toi à ses côtés.

Logan : Qu'ont dit les médecins ?

Mac : Elle est tirée d'affaire. Le bébé aussi. Ils n'expliquent pas l'emballement de son cœur mais apparemment c'est ce qui l'a réveillée.

_Logan fondit en larmes. La pression accumulée depuis des heures se libéra d'un coup. Il ressentit la fatigue et la faim. En effet ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé._

Mac : Hey elle va bien. Tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.

Logan : J'ai eu si peur Mac, si peur. Je n'aurais pas survécu si elle était morte. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais.

Mac : C'est fini maintenant. Elle va bien et bientôt vous rentrerez chez vous et vous accueillerez enfin ce petit bout de chou que vous attendiez tant. Allez va la voir, c'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de toi.

_Elle l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Veronica._

Mac : Dick et moi on va aller prévenir son père, Wallace et Emily. On reviendra vous voir. Occupe-toi bien d'elle.

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit retrouver son mari._

_Logan resta un moment la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait du mal à se dire que quand il l'ouvrirait elle serait vivante, bien vivante. Il l'avait crue perdue, il avait eu tellement peur. Il respira un grand coup puis entra dans la chambre. Il ressentit un bien-être immense. Elle dormait paisiblement, ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleurs. Beaucoup moins de machines étaient branchées. Un bip bip très rapide montrait que leur enfant était en pleine santé. Il se sentit soulagé. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle et lui prit doucement la main. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard bercé par sa respiration régulière._

_**** **** **** ****_

_Veronica se réveilla la première. Elle était perdue, elle commença à paniquer quand elle vit Logan à côté d'elle elle se calma immédiatement. Il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur elle. Tant qu'il serait là elle se sentirait bien où qu'elle soit. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête et au ventre. Mon Dieu le bébé ! Et si elle l'avait perdu... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pitié faites qu'elle ne l'ait pas perdu. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter la fausse couche cette fois._

_Logan se réveilla lorsque qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue._

Logan : Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Veronica : Je l'ai perdu n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement désolée Logan... J'ai tout fait pour le garder je te le promets, j'ai arrêté de travailler je suis restée allongée tous les jours. Je suis tellement désolée.

Logan :_ (lui caressant doucement la joue)_ Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Il a résisté. Il a tenu mon ange. Tu ne l'as pas perdu. Regarde son cœur il bât. _(il lui montra le moniteur branché sur le cœur du bébé) _

Veronica : C'est... c'est notre bébé ?

Logan : Oui ma chérie, oui c'est notre bébé.

Veronica : Oh Logan...

_Elle pleura de plus belle mais de joie cette fois. Logan l'embrassa tendrement._

Logan : Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Je n'aurai pas survécu si tu étais partie.

Veronica : J'ai failli lâcher un moment je me souviens puis je ne sais pas j'ai senti ta présence alors j'ai résisté mais je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller et j'ai entendu Mac elle... elle me disait quelque chose d'important alors j'ai su qu'il fallait que je revienne. J'ai lutté, lutté et j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux.

Logan : Maintenant tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime Veronica.

Veronica : Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Logan :_ (baissant la tête)_ J'ai cru que tu me trompais.

Veronica : Que je te trompais !?

Logan : Oui il y a trois jours je suis passé à ton bureau pour qu'on aille déjeuner tous les deux, ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas venue depuis un mois. J'ai regardé tes relevés bancaires et j'ai vu que tu allais tous les jours dans un motel alors j'y suis allé aussi et le gérant m'a dit qu'il avait vu un homme entrer dans ta chambre une ou deux fois.

Veronica : Oh Logan, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir menti. Je ne voulais rien te dire tant que j'étais pas sûr que le bébé tienne. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne te remettes pas si je faisais une fausse couche. L'homme c'était Wallace.

Logan : Je sais il m'a tout raconté.

Veronica : On oublie tout ?

Logan : J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre vie à oublier le passé...

Veronica :_ (avec un petit rire)_ C'est qu'on est tellement forts pour se compliquer la vie.

Logan : _(rigolant aussi)_ Tu as raison.

Veronica : Je t'aime Logan Echolls ne l'oublie jamais.

Logan : Moi aussi je t'aime Veronica Echolls.

_Il allait l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Keith Mars complètement paniqué._

Keith : Oh mon bébé ! (_il la serra très fort dans ses bras)_ Tu vas bien ?

Veronica : Tu vas finir par m'étouffer papa.

Keith : Ne me refais plus jamais ça saleté de gamine !

Veronica :_ (riant)_ Promis papa. _(se tournant vers sa sœur)_ Emily, tu vas bien ?

_Emily fonça dans les bras de sa sœur et fondit en larmes._

Veronica : Eh ma chérie ça va, je vais mieux maintenant.

Emily : J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Veronica : Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va aller pour le mieux.

**** **** **** ****

**Lilly Dreams On - Cotton Mather**

_Six mois avaient passé. Veronica était de retour à l'hôpital mais cette fois pour donner naissance à un magnifique petit garçon, Nathan Echolls._

_Elle était assise sur son lit, épuisée mais heureuse. Elle tenait dans ses bras son petit trésor. Logan et elle le regardaient avec amour. Moins d'une heure qu'il était là et il avait déjà chamboulé leur vie. Désormais plus rien ne serait comme avant mais tout serait mieux._

_Keith, Emily, Wallace, Dick et Mac enceinte jusqu'au cou firent irruption dans la pièce._

Keith : Où est mon petit fils !?

Veronica : Tout le monde je vous présente Nathan Echolls. Mon bébé je te présente ta famille.

Keith : Oh mon dieu il est magnifique !

Emily : On dirait un ange !

Wallace : Bienvenue parmi nous, terreur.

Mac : Vous avez fait du beau travail !

Logan : Merci à tous.

Veronica : Et bien Dick tu as perdu ta langue ?

_Dick était devenu tout rouge, il avait les larmes aux yeux._

Dick : Je ... je vais avoir le même ?

Mac : Et oui mon chéri. Ca s'appelle un bébé.

Dick : C'est... c'est magnifique.

_Tout le monde éclata de rire._

_"Oui, pensa Veronica, désormais tout ira pour le mieux."_


End file.
